Spinal surgery on the lumbar and thoracic spines have classically been open operations, meaning that the instrumentation used is placed through an incision that exposes all of the spine to be instrumented, as well as a portion of spine above and below the area to be instrumented due to the need for proper visualization. This extensive exposure disrupts a considerable amount of tissue, particularly the lumbar paraspinal musculature which needs to be stripped off the vertebra bones for exposure. This stripping leads to muscle damage directly caused by either electrical cautery or manual cutting or indirectly by interruption of vascular supply to the muscle due to coagulation or cutting of vessels, and caused also by embarrassment of the vascular supply during the course of surgery due to compression by retractors on the muscle which are required to maintain exposure. In addition, spinal implants can impact upon the facet joints of the spine, particularly the upper most pair of pedicle screws, which can cause pain or dysfunction of the involved joint. This is due in part to the fact that the pedicle screw systems are designed to give stability without being made to respect normal anatomy. In other words, the spine is forced to fit the metal, instead of fitting the metal to the spine.
The present day surgical approach therefore has added to patient morbidity due to the extent of the surgical exposure, tissue damage done primarily to the posterior longitudinal musculature of the spine during the exposure, blood loss and risk of infection. Large open operations also tend to be the cause of significant postoperative pain and disability. Accordingly, these issues lead to longer hospital stays, higher postoperative complications, such as phlebitis and pneumonia brought on by immobility, and greater consumption of postoperative medications with their resultant side affects. In addition, the paraspinal muscle tissue damage has been implicated in the genesis of postoperative lumbar mechanical dysfunction and stiffness, leading to postoperative pain syndromes or failed back syndrome. Also, interference by metal implants of the normal function of the rostral facet joints has been implicated in the early degeneration of these joints, as well as pain and disability, all which could lead to other more involved surgeries.
It is a principal object of the present invention to provide a system, including the spinal implant and a delivery system, for applying the implant which allows for minimally invasive placement of the spinal implant, thereby reducing the undesired afore described disadvantages of the prior art surgical procedures.